Katherine Spencer (New Earth)
This makes him the fourth male in five generations (the powers seem to have skipped Kate) of his family line to gain superpowers. DEO Through her friendship with Department of Extranormal Operations Agent Cameron Chase, Kate works for the DEO under the direction of Mr. Bones. Infinite Crisis During the Infinite Crisis, Oracle called Kate, along with a number of heroes to join the Battle of Metropolis, where she fought admirably. One Year Later One year after the Infinite Crisis, Kate was working as a lawyer for Doctor Psycho, successfully getting him acquitted of the crime of mind-controlling a crowd to violent actions. She was then selected to serve as Wonder Woman's lawyer in the legal investigation into the death of Maxwell Lord. She continued her connection with the DEO, and she was also been invited to join the Birds of Prey. She assisted Blue Beetle in busting a rape/murder/smuggling conspiracy near the Mexican border. Like the Green Lantern Rings, Kate found that her Controller created Darkstar Exo-Mantle had adverse reactions to the Blue Beetle's Reach created Scarab. After Batman's death, Manhunter was summoned to Gotham along with other heroes to join the Network. Following Oracle's command, Manhunter stopped Black Spider and then rescued a hostage from Hugo Strange by teaming up with Ragman. Shortly after this, Manhunter joined the heroes of Gotham to fight against the Seven Men of Death and prevented them from killing Vicki Vale. Some Years Later Approximately 15 years later, Kate is still active as the Manhunter. Dylan Battles and Cameron Chase recently split up. Todd Rice and Damon Matthews are still part of Kate and Ramsey's life. Iron Munro and Sandra Knight are as well. After Ramsey graduates from film school, Kate gives him a uniform similar to her own (designed by Battles) so that he may pursue a hero career like he wanted. | Powers = | Abilities = * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Darkstar Exo-Mantle: Stripped down to basics by Dylan Battles it originally came from a Darkstar who died and fell to earth. Now customized to her specifics it allows Kate Spencer certain abilities. ** ** | Transportation = | Weapons = * Clawed Gauntlets: Kate came into possession of the gauntlets used by Azrael as Batman and decided to use them herself. * Power Baton: A power staff from a previous Manhunter which can fire 'force blasts'. | Notes = | Trivia = * Kate is the only member of her family line to not have superpowers. Her great-granfather Hugo Danner was given powers by a serum injected while in-utero. Her grandfather, father, and son all developed superpowers naturally. It could be that the powers only develop in male members of the family. * Through her grandmother, Sandra Knight, she is third cousins to Ted Knight. Her family may be the oldest family of heroes, reaching all the way back to 1930. * Though Manhunter never showed overt inherent powers like her family members, she has occasionally survived and recovered from things that would normally be deadly such as lethal doses of venom, suggesting Kate may benefit from an enhanced constitution even she remains unaware of. | DC = None | Wikipedia = Manhunter (Kate Spencer) | Links = }} Category:Manhunter Category:Lawyers Category:Adventurers Category:Birds of Prey members Category:DEO members Category:2004 Character Debuts Category:Espionage Category:Martial Arts Category:Law Category:Dick Grayson's Love Interests